memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Federation Fleet vs. Der'kal Fleet
(Der'kal command ship) The Federation invasion fleet has departed their staging ground in sector 223 Colonel Y'Kar says as he looks at Miranda Tate and General Lan'Kar. Miranda looks at him. What's their course Colonel Miranda says as she looks at Y'Kar. He looks at the screen and then at her and the General. If they maintain course and speed they'll be here in under four hours Colonel Y'Kar says as he looks at them. Well, well Phoebe it looks like that your brother and his friends are gonna try to rescue you from us Miranda says as she looks at the mindless Phoebe. She smiles evilly. We'll destroy the Federation fleet Phoebe says as she looks at Miranda. (Space) The allied fleet approaches the starbase in orbit around one of the planets that was taken by the Empire from the Federation at the start of the war. (Main bridge, red alert) All ships full stop Captain Martin orders the fleet to do. Johansson looks at the helm and powers down the impulse engines. Answering all stop sir Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at her helm. Sir we're being hailed by Captain Kira Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console. On screen Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Typhuss appears on the screen. What the hell are we doing, sightseeing, Captain, we don't have time for this we have a mission to do says Typhuss on the viewscreen. This seems too easy Typhuss just out here in orbit of an M-class planet we lost at the start of the war, something's not right Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. I don't care about the damn starbase, we have a mission to rescue Phoebe, we should keeping moving and this isn't part of the mission says Typhuss on the viewscreen. According to my contact Phoebe's on the starbase John says as he looks at the main viewer. According to my sensors there are no life signs aboard the starbase, this makes no sense, if Phoebe was onboard the starbase the Der'kal fleet would be here protecting it, your contact is feeding you flase information says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Sirs sorry to interrupt but sensors are picking a massive fleet of Der'kal warships, combat cruisers, frigates and fighters Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console and reports her findings to both Captains. How large are we talking about Sito Captain Martin says as he looks at the young ops officer. She looks at her console. 1,568 ships sir Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at the Captain. Commander Kadan looks worried. They outnumber us 2 to 1 Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Martin. By now your sensors should read my fleet closing in on the Der'kal fleet says Typhuss on the viewscreen. This is Captain John Martin to 147th fall back I repeat fall back this is too easy we should wait for them to make the first move, I say again this is Captain Martin fall back now that's an order from the leader of this invasion of Der'kal space you're gonna get us killed Captain Martin says as he's speaking into the speaker. 147th, this Captain Kira, stand down, that's an order, sorry John they don't follow your orders, I'm their CO says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Sirs the Der'kal forces are moving into engage Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the tactical console. (Space) The Der'kal fleet approaches the Federation fleet and the battle starts as the Federation fleet is holding their own against the Der'kal forces targeting their impulse manifolds and destroying their fighters as the Enterprise takes several hits from a Der'kal frigate as its shields flicker. (Main bridge, red alert) Shields down to 67% damage to secondary hull but we're still in the fight Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the tactical console. Captain Martin looks at him then looks at Lieutenant Johansson. Bring us around for another pass at their lead ship Lieutenant I wanna scrape some paint off their hull Captain Martin says as he goes back to sit in the Captain's chair. She nods at him and goes to work on the helm. Coming about to course 224 mark 767 increasing speed to full impulse Lieutenant Johansson says as she goes to work on the helm console. (Space) Both the Enterprise and Intrepid flies down towards the lead ship firing quantum phasers and photon torpedoes causing explosions along the outer hull of the command ship.